My Girl
by XOXOJordan
Summary: She had always had the perfect life. She grew up in the best city, she had parents with some of the best jobs and she got into one of the best colleges and medical school in the country. But somewhere along the line "best" just wasn't cutting it anymore.


Zoe sat curled up on her couch trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. She had always had the perfect life. She grew up in the best city, she had parents with some of the best jobs and she got into one of the best colleges and medical school in the country. But somewhere along the line "best" just wasn't cutting it anymore.

It didn't matter that you had the best life, the best education. Life is still going to knock you off your feet and you're going to end up in a place like Bluebell Alabama; a place that she had actually grown to love, a place that she called home, and now she had to leave.

Her year was up and she was losing the practice. She wasn't capable of following in her real father's footsteps. She thought she was starting to actually become a part of this town. She was getting patients on a regular bases and she felt like they actually respected her.

Then George came in yesterday to give her the bad news. In the past year she had only brought in 27 percent of the business and not 30. Brick was now going to buy her out of her half of the practice and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey Zoe wanna go up to the Rammer Jammer with me and Lavon?" Wade asked walking into Zoe's house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her curled up on the couch crying. "What's wrong? Did you break your favorite pair of heels again?" He asked laughing at his own joke. Zoe just shook her head no as she wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and broke down crying.

Wade walked over and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" There was obviously something wrong with Zoe and he did not like it when something was wrong with his girl. Not that he thought Zoe was his girl or anything

"I'm losing my half of the practice." Zoe said as she turned to look at Wade for a second before sobbing into his chest. "After everything I did this past year it wasn't good enough. I just wanted to make my dad proud and to actually feel like I was a part of something."

"What do you mean you're losing the practice?"

"George told me yesterday. I didn't bring in thirty percent of the business. I only brought in twenty seven."

"You have got to be shitting me." Wade said angrily. "I will go hurt myself right now so that you can be my doctor and reach that thirty percent."

"You don't get it." She told him as she whipped her eyes. "The year mark is up. I can't do anything else. Brick got what he wanted all along."

"You are the most stubborn girl I know and you're just going to give up?"

"There is nothing else I can do!" She told him as tears trailed down her face.

"So what are you just going to leave here? Go back to New York and forget about this past year?"

"It's my only option."

"No Zoe it's not." He said standing up. "You out of all people should know that." He told her sadly before walking out of the living room. Two seconds later Zoe heard the screen door slam and his beat up truck start.

When Zoe arrived at Bluebell she never thought she would actually like it here. She never expected to make friends let alone fall for a guy. Wade was selfish and insensitive and could be a complete jerk but somehow she found herself falling for him. And that scared the crap out of her. The last time she let herself fall in love she ended up heartbroken.

Maybe Wade was right. Maybe she should stay and fight. There had to be other options out there right? Maybe she could open up her own practice? Or maybe she could just find a new job, one not in the medical field.

She had no clue what she could do, but one thing was for sure. She couldn't leave Bluebell and she sure as hell couldn't leave Wade Kinsella.

Slipping on her shoes she walked over to Wade's trailer. It only took him a few seconds to get to the door and the two were soon face to face.

"Your right. I can't just give up. I'm not leaving Bluebell and I'm not leaving you."

Wade smiled. "That's my girl." He said before supping her face in his hands and kissing her.


End file.
